Ann'mui (Pre Suicide War)
"This world... It is inhabited. Not only inhabited, but occupied by sentients. Strong sentients. Intelligent sentients. Sentients with the power to wipe the Galaxy off the map if they so chose. I will not be treading with caution, all due respect, Admiral. No, I will be treading in the OPPOSITE DIRECTION." ~Imperial Commander Am'mand Naran 'Origins' In the distant Outer Rim, wedged between a yellow giant and pulsar, lies a small, tidally locked living world with a single, polar-aligned ring system. Dubbed "Volatara" by the natives, the planet, directly tied with the Force, creates from its turbulence incredibly powerful Force-sensitive beings by the name of Ann'mui. Their history is vastly unknown; A closely guarded secret, though what is known is typically referred to as ominous. Depending on the half of the planet an individual Ann'mui is from, they gain an affinity for either the Dark or the Light side of the Force. Those that survive the unforgiving jungles and deserts of the Light Side, or the torrential hurricanes of the Dark, most often go on to become infamous figures throughout the history of the Galaxy. Variants Though the reasons are unknown, the Ann'mui are split into two groups. The causes of which are seemingly random; Mere chance. Pure "Pure" Ann'mui bear the physique of a human, though with the notable difference of unnaturally-coloured hair and eyes. Regarded among the species as the "Superior" class. Otherwise referred to as an "Uncommon" Ann'mui. Impure "Impure" Ann'mui bear the physique of a Twi'lek, for unknown reasons. Other than unusually vibrant skin tones, not much physically can be distinguished. Typically regarded as "Inferior", despite being the more common variant. Traits While there are individual traits for either variant, several things remain constant throughout the population. The Ann'mui are a strong and proud race, honour bound to the end to fight for the people, not for the individual. They're extremely intelligent, often predicting their opponents' next move before even they do, and unstoppably strong-willed, to the point where only the most potent of Force users can even HOPE to successfully mindtrick them. A determined Ann'mui spells doom for anything in the way of their goal, as their strength both physically and in the Force can overwhelm the vast majority of the Galaxy. They have a powerful immune system, far surpassing those of humans, in order to survive the highly toxic fauna and flora they eat, and, because of this, they, themselves, are extremely toxic to consume. They have extremely potent regenerative healing properties, recovering from minor cuts and scrapes to broken bones in a fraction of the time, and even capable of regrowing small extremities such as fingers and toes, unassisted, and, because of this, their bodies' degeneration in old age is extremely delayed; An Ann'mui does not truly begin "Growing old" until roughly one hundred thirty years. Presumably linked to their evolution on a world like Volatara, the pregnancy period is shorter than that of a human, only lasting about five to six months. Despite these extremely powerful natural advantages, however, due to the hellish nature of their world, the average lifespan of the average Ann'mui is anywhere from fifteen to twenty-five years. Pure Pure Ann'mui typically stand well over six feet, with hair colours ranging from any shade of green, blue, red, pink, orange, and even purple. Coupled with an extremely heightened Force-sensitivity, they are extremely athletic, capable of grappling with, and even overpowering Chainmouth Worms and bear-sized scorpions, also native to the planet. Assisting with their physical strength, they have an exceedingly high pain tolerance, capable of even losing an eye and continuing as if nothing had changed. Impure Ranging anywhere from 4'0 to 5'10, Impure Ann'mui are at a slight physical disadvantage on their homeworld, though the survivors are notably more agile than even most Force-sensitives. Despite being much shorter, they're visibly no more lanky than their Pure counterparts. In fact, just as with the Twi'leks they so resemble, the females are considered extremely attractive, with well-proportioned bodies, and highly adaptive metabolisms allowing them to eat virtually as much or little as they want with no significant effects. Their unique, tribal-seeming culture typically grants a significant mastery of staff-like or lance-like weapons, giving them their much-needed edge off-world and at home. Alignments/Factions The planet, for the majority of history, was largely neutral, both halves typically too busy warring among themselves to associate in external conflicts. However, one faction, rising to power after the fall of the First Order, quickly demonstrated the unnatural power of the Ann'mui as it swept over the Galaxy like a wildfire, conquering world after world and causing chaos to reign supreme. With the faction's rise, came a global unification, and the previously-neutral Ann'mui now rally under the First Galactus. The First Galactus Under the dominating power of Ar-i Ta-ora, the First Galactus grew from a Sith master and apprentice into a fully-fledged army within the span of ten years. Neutral planets described the almost immediate conquering as a rolling tide; Washing carelessly over anything it came in contact with and dragging it out to sea. With an elite fighting force of nearly thirty Ann'mui, and trillions of foot soldiers, the army soared through the Galaxy, meeting virtually no opposition. Clans The Ann'mui are honour-bound warriors, typically fighting in the name of their home or family clan, known as a "Fa'xaia" (Fah-zai-ah) for Pure, "Faxia" (Fah-zee-ah) for Impure, and "E'olofaxi" (Eh-oh-low-fa-zee) for mixed. The term for the family clans is typically "Axi" (Ah-zee), though certain situations grant clans the name of "Ag-ari" and "Er-ri". "Axi" is the classic term, a respected Axi is Ag-ari, and a disrespected Axi is an Er-ri. Typically, the stronger clans were the Fa'xaia, though there are notable powerhouse Faxia, and the two main E'olofaxi are feared and respected planetwide. Each clan has a subtitle relating to their individual cultures, given to them by outsiders. Certain factions (Emphasized by slashes) are in civil war. Whether it be political differences or age-old feuds that caused them is unknown. Prominent Fa'xaia Narahai/Araxai, "The Masked/The Fearless"(Credit to Araxai) Xavafo/Nevifo, "The Faceless/The Vile" Lanara'to, "The Noble" Cri-o'en, "The Chaotic"(Credit to Surpremevoltage) Prominent Faxia Le-do/Ler'do, "The Feared/The Revered" Loalo, "The Swift"(Credit to Araxai) Kara-ken'vo, "The Just" Prominent E'olofaxi Ta-ora, "The Omnipotent" Te-ana, "The Omnipresent"(Credit to Aestlos) Culture From an outside perspective, the Ann'mui seem tribal; constantly at war with each other, with a heavy emphasis on spiritualism. This is incorrect, as, in all actuality, they are a highly advanced species. With intelligence to rival the Chiss, and a high degree of creativity, the Ann'mui, collectively, would be completely capable of taming their world, if not for their deep, spiritual bond with the living planet. Spiritual views The Ann'mui see life as a great gift; Likely born from the extremely high mortality rate of their people. Very, very few Ann'mui will willingly kill another of their species, or even offworlders, as they are typically as alien to the Ann'mui as the Ann'mui are to the offworlders. Despite their views on life, however, they are frequently at war with each other. They never use modern weapons against themselves, despite having the technology; Only ever will they wield, say, a lightsaber, against a non-Ann'mui target, out of respect for their fellow. War and Weapons Traditional warblades are a frequent item to come across in a forging city's marketplace; Especially if it's Ta-oran. They typically have identical designs, but the Glowroot adorning the handles is never the same. The colours of the Glowroot depend entirely on the Axi colours that an Ann'mui fights under. For example, if a warblade is Ta-oran, the Glowroot will be a deep royal purple in colour. Outside of the typical warblades, there are the less common lances and scythes, wielded almost exclusively by the Ar-i'aha Kar'kera-zhen of Light Side Faxia. The Ta-oras, along with their warblades, bear colossal, spiked shields that can interlock to form a legion wall. The Te-anas, to combat their Dark Side counterparts, created large longbows, firing arrows made entirely of Ann'mui Steel, to shear into the shields of the Ta-oras. Armour itself is almost completely useless to the Ann'mui in combat, as their insane physical strength far surpasses the fracture point of Ann'mui Steel, though certain alloy armour, worn by the Kar'kera-zhen, can sustain multiple heavy blows before any real damage is seen. They are fiercely territorial, especially in regard to their homeworld. The First Galactus Empress, Na-zari Ta-ora, has said, "Myself, the Second, and Final Galactus don't get along, but as Ann'mui, it is instilled in our cores to defend our home. Should they take the fight to C'ei Lodoi Volatara, then it won't be one, or two, but three armies of Ann'mui, from every direction." Should some other force advance on Volatara, the Ann'mui will wholly embrace the warrior spirits that drive them and fight until one side or the other is dead. While it is not exactly known why, under the threat of harm to their homeworld, that their power seems to magnify tenfold by individual, it is often attributed to them seeing the world as their patron Goddess, and that any move against Her would be an act of cowardice so utterly, insidiously profound, that it must not just be stopped, but destroyed beyond memory and recognition. Lightsabers Ann'mui Jedi and Sith lightsaber blade colours share different meanings than the rest of the Galaxy. Rather than represent the individual's standing in the Force, the blade's colour has more cultural meaning. However, it is not what the Ann'mui use to define it, as they believe the weapon should be notable for the deeds it's helped accomplish, not for it's aesthetics. Because of this, most crystals are given to Ann'mui, often, years ahead of the construction of their lightsaber. * White - Fitting of it's rarity, white blades specifically belong solely to Ivo'kera-zhen. Unlike most of the other crystals, they must retrieve theirs in person, as a sign of worthiness. * Pink - Almost exclusively used by Ann'mui from within the Green Wall. An Ann'mui wielding a pink-bladed lightsaber is often extremely agile while still maintaining elegance in combat. * Purple - Often used by Ann'mui of a Dark Half Axi in tribute to the deep purple horizon that dominates that half of the planet. In the case of a Ta-ora, it is often a more powerful, vibrant shade of royal purple, representing the family crest. * Crimson - While rarely leaving the planet, the Ann'mui wielding crimson blades are specifically Karanami Namo'ar. The crimson, noticeably deeper than a typical Sith's red blade, is a symbolic representation of their uncontrollable, berserk nature. * Blue - As purple is to the Dark Half, blue is to the Light Half. The more common variant, a deep, almost navy blue, is used by Axi everywhere but the Grand Plains and Te-anan Ice Fields. The Te-anas use the rarer, teal colour, as the deeper blue tends to blend with the blue ice of their iceberg homes. * Green - Exclusively used by the Ann'mui that reside in the Grand Plains, the green blades are tributes to their unique emerald green warpaint, which is both feared and respected on the field due to the unrelenting, merciless nature of the desert Axi. * Yellow - Despite it's commonness, yellow crystals are rarely used. The only likely trend is that yellow blades are a tribute to the golden-bronze crest of the far northern Faxia, Loalo. * Orange - The only blade colour with religious connections, orange sabers are frequently used as a smaller, secondary weapon for Ann'mui in Axi that have a patron God or Goddess. Customs The names of young Ann'mui are not given by the parents, unlike most cultures. They are instead chosen by the individual, upon having completed their Rite of Passage. Until that point, they refer to themselves as "Kaz'hara Ann'mui", or "This Ann'mui" in Basic. An Ann'mui without a chosen name is considered young; A child, regardless of age. Should an Ann'mui attempt to name themselves without first completing their Rite of Passage, they are exiled from their Axi, stripped of all their titles until they can complete their Rite alone. Also tied in with their isolation, their visual representation and portrayal of the Light and Dark sides of the Force are unique, with orange representing the Light, and purple representing the Dark. The Light and Dark sides of the Force are not used as the rest of the Galaxy uses them. The Ann'mui do not see the power possibilities, merely using the Force as a tool to further progress or to solve skirmishes. As such, Ann'mui are extremely difficult for the Dark Side to corrupt, as, without seeing the potential for power, they have no reason to seek it. Above nearly anything else, the Ann'mui respect and virtually worship the concept of honour. To flee from a fight, to win in the most unfair of ways, will undoubtedly earn unending disdain from the people. Often, Ann'mui will forgo medical treatment, or evacuation, from the field of battle, regardless of their physical or mental state, as they value their honour as a warrior over their life. Should they be unable to stop themselves from being evacuated, they will almost always take a personal quest to redeem themselves, often getting themselves killed in the process. While different Axi have different views on honour, where some are more ambivalent of their status, and others, such as the Ta-oras, obsess over it, it remains one of the most offensive, cruel insults to give an Ann'mui, to brand them a coward. Traditions Dark Side Not necessarily "Dark" in the way the Force is, but "Dark" relating to the side of the planet. Rite of Passage (Pure) At twenty years of age, an Ann'mui is expected to leave their village or town, and sail to the most deadly place on the planet, Hellfire Ridge. An island approximately three hundred kilometers in diameter, Hellfire Ridge is a highly active volcano visible from orbit, and composed entirely of jagged crags of obsidian. The individual must climb to the top, plant the banner of their village/town at the very edge of the crater, and return both without death, and without injury. Those who fail the test are either dead, or exiled until they can complete it properly. Rite of Passage (Impure) At twenty years of age, Ann'mui are pit against each other in (mostly) nonlethal duels (Murder is disapproved upon and shunned by the judges and audience alike, but the personal gratification is permitted) It is arranged in a series of four duels, each taking place in thousands of arenas across the Dark Side of the planet. Tier One involves eight sets of opponents, each selected from a roster of Ann'mui who have come of age. Tier Two, the four sets of victors of the previous round. Tier Three, the two previous sets. Tier Four, the remaining victors. The final standing victor is allowed entrance to any town of their choosing to continue learning in their chosen fields. The defeated, if not dead, may be treated, and prepped to go again. Light Side Again, not necessarily "Light" in the Force, but relating to the side of the planet. Rite of Passage (Pure) At twenty five years of age, a party of four Ann'mui, two male, two female, trek into the Volataran Grand Plains, a desert near the Great Ridges approximately seven hundred kilometers in diameter. In the center of the desert is a small oasis. To reach it, the Ann'mui must follow the light of the planet in Volatara's binary system, to which Volatara is a moon, due south-west. They can choose to travel at any time, though both options come at colossal risk. Upon reaching the oasis, they must camp there, surviving the predators that come there to drink, for five days, before returning. Wounds received are tended to upon return, unlike the Dark Side rites, however. Rite of Passage (Impure) A group of five Ann'mui, all twenty five, must venture into the caves of the Great Ridges. Entering from the cave nearest to their home, though mostly along the Eastern Spire, and trekking, unarmed, through miles upon miles of caves, following a faint, turquoise line painted upon the walls, until they reach a colossal Kyber crystal, several miles in diameter and depth. They have a choice of either grouping with the others in the rite, or going solo. Regardless, they all must stay there, surviving off the mineral water dripping from the crystal and the creatures within the caves, for a month, before returning, following and redrawing the line with a chunk of the crystal. As with the previous, wounds are tended to, and any dead are mourned. Exception/Uncommon Rite of Passage (Either) For Ann'mui that are either born or raised on Hellfire Ridge itself, should they survive to their age of rite, are to sail, unarmed and without provisions, to the mainland, and walk across it through forests, deserts, and jungles to reach the Great Ridges, a colossal mountain range visible from orbit. There, they must scale the highest mountain on Volatara, the Eastern Spire, to the plateau in the high atmosphere on its peak, and meditate for a week, sustaining themselves with only the Force, before returning home to be treated. Only two Ann'mui are known to have ever completed it: The Ta-ora brothers Ar-i and Es-ven. Keiteral Vo'x The "Crystal Hunt" is a mission to prove the worthiness of a would-be Ivo'kera-zhen. Regardless of how much time it takes, and the dangers, the Ann'mui venture as deep as possible into the Great ridges, seeking a white crystal. Between the extreme heat, complete darkness, and the ever-present E'ensava Arka in pools on the floor, the vast majority of Ann'mui who undergo the ritual do not return from the caves. Typically, they have about three days before their Py'xalos lanterns burn out, and once it's out, there is almost no chance of survival. Only one Ann'mui in history has completed the mission after their light burned out, that being Ar-i and Es-ven's father, Areti'qas Ta-ora. Social Classes Ar-i'aha Ivo'kera-zhen('Vo) A title given only to Ann'mui who unite the entire planet to their cause, and go completely unparalleled in power and ability, the name translates to "Elite Ruler", or "Emperor". Only one Ann'mui in the entire history of the species is known to have received it, that being Ar-i Ta-ora. The position is so unbelievably rare, even coveting it is considered extremely vain and idiotic. Second only to Volatara Herself, Ar-i'aha Ivo'kera-zhen are considered deities among the Ann'mui; Even Ivo'kera-zhen bow before them. There is no trend to the clothes worn, due to the rank's rarity, other than the Crown of the Ivo'kera-zhen. Ivo'kera-zhen('Vo) At the highest logically possible standing upon the planet, the Ivo'kera-zhen (Eye-voh kerah zin), or "Rulers", in Basic, are heads of family clans. Especially among the prominent ones, they go unchallenged. They are responsible for their respective clan's alliances, monetary systems, and trade prohibitions, they are regarded as semi-deities among the general populous for their abilities. It is a sought-after position, but very rarely obtained. Those that do are almost always old enough to be considered "Ancient", at about one hundred twenty years of age. Typically defined by a golden, gem-encrusted crown, and sweeping robes covering similarly glamorous armour. Kar'kera-zhen, Ar-i'aha The Kar'kera-zhen (Car kerah zin), or Paladins, in Basic, serve directly under the Ivo'kera-zhen, and are typically next in line to take their place. Kar'kera-zhen are essentially the battlemasters and royal guardians of a family clan, generally going unchallenged in their prowess in combat. There is a special branch, belonging only to the two primary E'olofaxi, known as "Ar-i'aha (Ar-ee aha) Kar'kera-zhen", translating to "Elite Paladin". The Ar-i'aha are world-renowned for their incredible power both in the Force and with a weapon. They very, very rarely are elected, and when they are, they are deified to the same extent that the Ivo'kera-zhen are. Kar'kera-zhen wear white plate armour, and typically wield a lightclub or crossguard saber, while Ar-i'aha dress casually, their ability not warranting the use of armour, and wield a personal lightsaber, the make unspecified, as it's tailored to the individual. Eri'den('Vo) Eri'den (Ehree den), translating loosely to "Salesmen" (Eri'den-vo being the feminine term), run the markets of family clans. They enforce the taxes, inspect the goods, and manage the economy when not out and about. Family clans using the same political systems and currency are often all interconnected, the web of trade and economy being maintained by the Eri'den and Eri'den-vo. Smaller Axi typically have two or three, while larger Axi have upwards of thirty. Namo'ar, Ar-i'aha Making up the bulk of an Axi's military, the Namo'ar (Namoh-ahr) are footsoldiers. They are trained in hand-to-hand combat, ranged combat, and armed combat, though never null-G, as they're rarely expected to leave the planet, or even survive training. Those that do survive typically remain at home to fight for their Axi. Ar-i'aha Namo'ar are essentially the generals, their command only able to be overruled by Kar'kera-zhen and Ivo'kera-zhen; at least on the battlefield. Unlike their Paladin counterparts of shared name, however, the Ar-i'aha are not deified. The title is merely a statement of rank, and is relatively easy to obtain. Karanami Namo'ar Karanami (Kah-rah-nam-me), Ann'mui for Force, are the juggernauts of an Axi's army. They rush in, armed with mostly just light-axes, and plow through the enemy. Despite being brutish on the field, Karanami Namo'ar are generally extremely soft-spoken and unassuming. They're intelligent, extremely powerful in the Force, and when not bum-rushing the enemy, they're often meditating along the mountain plateaus of the Great Ridges, in wooden buildings in the clouds called "Namo'ar Ne'ala (Nay-ahlah)", or "Soldier house". Teri'din, Teri-vo Townspeople, or peasants. The majority of the Ann'mui population, though they're all trained to fight and defend themselves, just not at the level of intensity of the Namo'ar. They are permitted to join any field of their choosing, as long as their physical or mental ability can warrant it, so few Ann'mui wholly go by the title of Teri. T'iina Essentially the "Slave" class of the Ann'mui, they typically are composed of offworld species, or Ann'mui that fail consistently to the point of being detrimental to their Axi. As per the culture of the Ann'mui, the T'iina are treated relatively fairly; Not starved, or anything of the sort, unlike other races. Despite this, however, they hold no standing in the social ladder. Some of the more unfriendly Ann'mui have a tendency to taunt them, but such an act is seen as cowardly. Religion With no Ann'mui word describing their faith, the Galaxy generally refers to it as "Volataranism". The main pantheon consists of five deities: Two Goddesses and three Gods. While the things that represent the Gods and Goddesses, with the exception of Volatara being a Living World, are not sentient, through their own power in the Force and faith in the deities, physical manifestations of all but one of them have been created unintentionally by the Ann'mui. Deities C'ei Lodoi Volatara "The Great Mother" is a personification of the Ann'mui homeworld, to which the Ann'mui see as a goddess to please, lest they risk incurring Her wrath. Despite Her mistreatment of the Ann'mui, they still refuse to waver from the hope that, one day, She will calm, and all on Volatara will be at peace. Unlike the vast majority of other deities in other religions, however, Volatara in Her personified form has been reported on countless occasions; The most believable of which are from offworlders who have made attempts to conquer the planet.She is supposedly responsible for the Ann'mui's determination; Their will to keep fighting, even if there is no hope. C'ei C'etten Es-ven Translating to "The Emerald Guardian" in Ann'mui, He is the only deity in the Ann'mui culture to be wholly interpreted as friendly. The Ann'mui believe Him to be a God they've successfully appeased in the past, and, as such, treat him with the respect and kindness of a close friend. There is only one reported encounter, that being from the Ivo'kera-zhen Es-ven Ta-ora, who stated himself and the God had a friendly talk, where the Ann'mui realized his moral purpose and named himself in tribute to Him, as a sign of thankfulness and loyalty. His duty as a God is to defend the younger Volatara from C'ei Arka Aeterna's outbursts. However, from the science behind the emerald green colour, it is revealed that the God himself is forever in the agony of burning alive, yet he still raises his shield to defend the Goddess whenever needed. He is the one accredited to an Ann'mui's desire to protect those weaker than them. It is said that, early in His life, the Emerald God had hurt a child close to him, and from this, came a tremendous guilt, from which, in turn, came his unquenchable desire to do well by Himself and protect the weak from beings such as Him. C'ei Ai'vari Na-zari "The Gleaming Hope", also known as Carinae Alpha, is regarded as the most experienced in the pantheon. Unlike Her "Sister", Volatara, She is more ambivalent toward the Ann'mui, leaving them to their own affairs, as Her mere presence is enough to sustain them. Unlike all the other namesake Ann'mui, C'ei Ai'vari Na-zari actively guides and supports the young Ar-i'aha Ivo'kera-zhen'vo, Na-zari Ta-ora. Similar to Volatara, She is the one to give the Ann'mui their purpose. One cannot function without the other, thus making the two Goddesses sisters in the eyes of the Ann'mui. C'ei Arka Aeterna "The Eternal One", Carinae Beta, is frequently seen as the patron deity of the Karanami Namo'ar. In Ann'mui culture, He is ambivalent to the Ann'mui, never assisting them as a whole, but, instead, giving inspiration to those who lack it. He is, of the five deities, by far the physically strongest. He is the source of the Ann'mui's honour in combat. Despite their similarly honourable effects, He and C'ei C'etten Es-ven don't get along, as both believe the other guides and supports the wrong people. C'ei E'ensava Arka "The Insidious One" is a being of pure evil and cruelty, desiring only to further It's power, and doing so through any means necessary. Dwelling within Volatara's soul, It manifests as an unassuming, grey goo, but anything that comes in contact with It is immediately assimilated. While possessing no power in the Force, It is by far the smartest of the pantheon, capable of manipulating and corrupting even the pure mind of C'ei Ai'vari Na-zari. Unlike the other four, The Insidious One is not connected with the Force, and has no recorded humanoid manifestation. He is the one blamed for any and all evil, immoral, and/or cruel instincts the Ann'mui feel. Manifestations Born through the collective Force power of the Ann'mui's subconscious, the five in the pantheon each have their own physical presence. Despite existing for the same reason, and being of the same materials, they are all extremely distinguished in both appearance and personality. Due to the sheer power the Ann'mui unknowingly give them, the physical manifestations are potent enough to leave behind palpable traces of their presence, with the most extreme example of this being Na-zari Ta-ora, the daughter of Ar-i Ta-ora and Volatara Herself. With the exception of C'ei E'ensava Arka, the pantheon all bleeds a thick, syrupy light blue liquid, dubbed "Yekovisarvaraal", or "Godfire" in Basic. It is burning hot to the touch, but is capable of healing almost any wound when combined with the Ion Fluid. C'ei Lodoi Volatara Volatara, being seen as the youngest of the five, bears the appearance of a young Pure Ann'mui, roughly ten to fourteen years old, and stands at four feet, five inches, with extremely long, light blue hair and bicoloured eyes; the right one purple, the left, orange. Uncharacteristic of both the Ann'mui in general and their pantheon, Volatara's thin, almost-malnourished appearance does negatively impact her physical strength heavily. Without her warblade, in the presence of a Force Ward, She is EXTREMELY vulnerable to a strong melee combatant. Because of this risk, if She appears before someone in this form, they are either of great importance to the Ann'mui's future, or a significant threat to them or Her, and it is only ever in a situation she can control. = Possession Effects: = * General hatred of the Ann'mui people * Nigh-unstoppable force of determination * Relentless strategic maneuvers * Proficiency in the use of warblades * Bicoloured eyes; The right purple, the left orange C'ei C'etten Es-ven Appearing as one of the only two Impures in the pantheon, He is a bright, emerald green in colour, and of unusually tall and muscular stature, at six feet, eight inches. Despite being the oldest in the pantheon, He is just as formidable as the likes of C'ei Arka Aeterna, and, regardless of His unending agony, will raise His shield to defend those weaker than Him until his last, dying breath. While He prefers to stay and defend the young Volatara, there have been rare moments where He has appeared before the Ivo'kera-zhen of His same name, as they both share the same ideals and moral standing. = Possession Effects: = * Profound sense of honour and dignity * Proficiency in the use of shields * Emerald-green eyes C'ei Ai'vari Na-zari A faded orange Impure Ann'mui female, beautiful, with bright, almost glowing orange eyes, She stands at seven feet, five inches, towering over the entire pantheon and even most Ann'mui. Unlike Her sister, her slender build is extremely deceptive, hiding her incredible physical strength and speed. From her frequent fighting with C'ei Arka Aeterna, She is, by far, the most experienced in combat of the five, wielding nothing but a traditional spear. Most Ann'mui believe Her namesake, Na-zari Ta-ora, to be a physical incarnation of the Goddess on a higher level than Her manifestation. = Possession Effects: = * Nearly unbreakable will to continue * Heightened sense of purpose * Cunning, strategic mind * Proficiency in spears, lances, and pikes * Orange eyes C'ei Arka Aeterna The physically strongest of the five, C'ei Arka Aeterna is a burly, red haired Pure Ann'mui with a bushy, Viking-like beard. He wields two long scythes, which He carries with him at all times either on His back or just held over His shoulders. Only an inch shorter than C'ei C'etten Es-ven, and a perfect unstoppable force to His immovable object the two Gods are frequently fighting, leaving C'ei Arka Aeterna's body riddled with long, deep scars. = Possession Effects: = * Crushing, relentless prowess in combat * Extreme physical strength * Heightened combat honour * Proficiency in nearly any imaginable weapon * Crimson eyes C'ei E'ensava Arka Despite being C'ei Arka Aeterna's younger brother, they are nothing alike. Standing four feet, eight inches, with a thin, slender build, he is the only of the five to not only be unable to use the Force, but also to wear clothes more fitting for the Galaxy at large; A short, grey coat, grey cap, and long black pants, with a white undershirt. From the fabric of his coat, he can manifest ridiculous quantities of daggers and small knives. Also unlike the other four, he doesn't bleed the light blue Yekovisarvaraal, but rather, the murderous goo he is inspired by. = Possession Effects: = * General mercilessness * Unquenchable thirst for power * Manipulative mindset * Proficiency in daggers and shortswords * Grey eyes Possessions If an Ann'mui has pledged their actions to the cause of a certain God or Goddess and wholly believes themselves to be working on their behalf, they leave themselves vulnerable to habitation by the manifestations. However, they only possess Ann'mui who's goals and ideals align almost perfectly with theirs. Often, the longer the possession, the more alike the Ann'mui and God/Goddess are. As they are born from the Ann'mui's faith, the individual's pledge to them can not only heighten their power, but also synchronize it as an odd side-effect. Due to their existence being born of the collective Force power of the Ann'mui as a whole, no Ann'mui can possibly surpass their power, meaning none are exempt from the possibility of possession. Similar to prolonged exposure to the Dark Side of the Force, the longer an Ann'mui and manifestation are one, the more noticeable the effects become. While the different Gods and Goddesses have individual effects, fitting of their personalities, the effects below, listed in stages, are the ones consistent among all five. Possessions are a frequent occurrence, but they typically don't last past Stage II. Stage I, Two - Three Months The possessed will begin experiencing radical spikes in their power and endurance, as well as brief moments of extremely advanced thought when placed in a stressful situation. Stage II, Ten Months - One Year Depending on the possessor, the Ann'mui begins assimilating their moral standing. Moments when their decision is influenced by this change is often visible as a brief change in the colour of the possessed's irises; The colour matching that of the possessor's eyes. Stage III, Four - Five Years The possessor and possessed form an almost symbiotic relationship, their thoughts almost always being one and the same. The possessed, however, begins regaining control of their own personality, as it's typically fairly obvious a possession has occurred at this point. Stage IV, Five+ Years The possessed's lifespan extends well beyond what it typically would be, their physical aging seeming to halt entirely to the point of absurdity. Their prowess in specific combat situations, depending on the possessor, is vastly increased. Stage V, 50+ Years The possessed's blood is replaced entirely by a lesser form of Yekovisarvaraal, this form being less hot, but still extremely warm, and not having the healing possibilities of the original's. The eyes of the possessed are also permanently altered to that of the possessor. Kakov'yaka The name "Kakov'yaka", while having no discernible Basic translation, is used frequently in context with "End-of-the-world" scenarios involving a civil war between the God, Arka Aeterna and the Goddess, C'ei Ai'vari Na-zari, thus giving it similar meaning and context to the Norse's Ragnarok. First Prelude: "It Awakens" C'ei E'ensava Arka begins growing, and flows from the Great Ridges, beginning to corrupt the purity of Volatara Herself as It washes across the planet like a wave. All that try to stop it die and become one with It, until Vafara diin Ann'mui is completely overcome. Eventually, in the last stand of Volatara and the Ann'mui people, war is waged from the Cliff City under the cloud of Tirvahal Iriz'a's final, cataclysmic eruption, against C'ei E'ensava Arka, before It finally begins flowing into the caves and flooding the city, marking the end for life in harmony with the Goddess. This sparks the beginning of the end for the Gods and Goddesses, as the corrupted Volatara begins influencing the others and turning them against each other. Final Prelude: "The Dropping of the Shield" After years of struggling, persevering, and suffering terrible pain to defend the young Volatara, The Emerald Guardian is finally felled under the might of C'ei Arka Aeterna. The small Goddess puts up a fight, as She undoubtedly would, but is eventually killed through the combined effort of C'ei Arka Aeterna and the traitor C'ei Ai'vari Na-zari, who has become so lost in Her search for an escape from Her inevitable death that She is willing to make any sacrifice needed. Kakov'yaka With the both eldest and youngest among them dead, the God and Goddess finally turn against each other in one final, epic duel that ends in their mutual annihilation and the erasure of the Carinae system from the Galaxy. They are exact equals in every aspect, and thus, with a final stab from each, they strike the other down in unison, and forever leave their mark in the stars. Language More words in the dictionary. Planetwide, the Ann'mui speak a single language, though inflections and spellings are different, depending on the side of the planet. If one has spoken the language the majority of their life, speaking in Basic would give them a thick, Russian-sounding accent. The language is known simply as "Ann'mui" and, having developed separately from the Galaxy, their language bears no common roots with anything other than itself. It is composed of symbols, each representing a letter or numeral that can be translated simply into Basic. It remains one of the most unique that one can come across, and is extremely difficult to learn. It is read from left to right, as with Basic, yet it is composed of symbols, like Aurebesh. The symbols themselves are meaningless in Ann'mui, until put together in a word, which is what makes it so incredibly difficult, though from their arrangement, surviving offworld visitors are able to roughly translate them into Basic. Numerical System In an odd mirroring of Basic numerals, the Ann'mui numerical system is simple, yet extremely flexible. With just the ten digits, it can display large numbers as simply as the Basic system, and, in function, is nearly indistinguishable, with the only real differences being that any number larger than nine is unnamed: rather than name each ascending number, the Ann'mui will list each number in the set, for example, "Three hundred fourteen" would be read and said as "Three, one, four". While the number names do not have translations into Basic, they are, unlike the alphabetical system, named, for the sake of convenience and common sense. Zero = Xeio One = Arka Two = Cenaan Three = Fexa Four = Tiria Five = Jei Six = Hixia Seven = Favae Eight = Ecc Nine = Lemi Collaborative Accomplishments Ta-oran Cliff City Being the origin of the First Galactus, the Ta-ora E'olofaxi is the dominant force on Volatara, and along the southern side of Hellfire Ridge, their city thrives, despite being possibly one of the most dangerously-placed civilizations on the planet. Extending deep into the mountain, the city houses over three thousand Ann'mui, and some thousand offworlders, be they considered equals or T'iina. The market district, which winds through caverns hundreds of feet across, is the only place on the planets where Galactic Credits are in circulation. Of all the places where the Ann'mui have settled, the Cliff City is the only one they've tamed. First Galactus Superdreadnought/Flagship, the Dark Lance The pride of the First Galactus, the Dark Lance rests solidly at 38 kilometers in length, twice the length of others of her class. The ship is painted, stem to stern, in a solid, near-Vantablack shade, rendering it nothing but a shadow in space, and a featureless black blade in-atmosphere. With her unique shifting armour plating and dorsal superlaser, the flagship of Ar-i Ta-ora is a single-vessel fleet; being armed with over seven thousand super-turbolasers, and sixteen port-to-starboard Ion-fusion Orbital Autocannons to ensure that nothing even gets close. The armour is thick, and plated in a multitude of alloys of Ann'mui Steel capable of preserving the ship's general well-being, even in the event of a small vessel hyperspace ramming. Due to the steel's extreme melting point, the ship, in desperate circumstances, can jump to or from Hyperspace in-atmosphere on a planet with an, at very most, Earth-like atmospheric density with only minor damage. First Galactus Superdreadnought/Flagship, the Warhammer The "Spiritual successor" to the FGSD/F Dark Lance, ''the flagship belonging to Na-zari Ta-ora far exceeds her in size, firepower, and defenses. At seventy six kilometers in length, and fifteen in width at her widest, the ship is a third the size of the Ann'mui homeworld Herself, and is nearly in the range of collapsing under her own gravity when in the field of a large planet. Too large to host the ''Lance's signature shifting armour plating, the Warhammer compensates for this with the armour consisting of over 70% of the ship's mass. Nothing short of another ship ramming through the center of the hull at max speed has the potential to cause worrying damage, and even then, the ship is large enough and prepared enough to be able to almost shrug off something of that caliber. From point to stern, the ship possesses innumerable Turbolaser and Super-turbolaser batteries, each built into the armour itself, meant for the sole purpose of crushing opposing capital ships of similar power. Forgoing the Superlaser in the dorsal center, the obscene length of the ship is dedicated to an interplanetary, hyperluminal railgun, capable of crippling or even disabling anything in its five light-year range. The controls to the ship, in order to use the weapon effectively, are extremely sensitive, but slow, which has been used against it in the past. Despite this, however, she still outshines the Lance in power and fright factor. When the Warhammer arrives on the field, it is wisest to run. Uxi'ava Galactus Superdreadnought/Flagship, the Monolith Trivia Did you know? * The Ann'mui species as a whole went unnamed for over a real life year, before being coined by Surpremevoltage as a joke (The name being a play on "Animu"), that eventually became their official title as nobody else could think of something better, or more fitting. * Almost every single name regarding, and even for, the Ann'mui, was created off the top of my head. * The Exception Rite was created by accidentally writing myself into a corner and needing to bullshit my way to freedom. * Their history isn't "Mysterious". I just haven't thought of what it is yet. * In peak physical condition, a fully-grown male Ann'mui is capable of exerting, at most, around eight hundred PSI over a span of about seven seconds.